The proliferation of communications and data networks have considerably increased availability of resources such as files, applications and services to a large number of users. To efficiently manage and protect these resources, various systems may be put in place to limit or control access to these resources. Access to certain networks and their resources may be limited to users having access rights to these networks. For example, a user requesting access to a resource may need to be authenticated. In some embodiments, limited resources may be distributed to users based on availability of the resources and/or other factors. As the types of resources, networks, protection schemes and distribution methods increase, administration of network resources has become increasingly complicated. For example, conventional systems may include network components such as access gateways, firewalls, and authentication, authorization and auditing (AAA) servers, to provide various functions.